


Punishment Fits the Crime

by 3ggnoth3r3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Even Hermann can be pushed too far, Immobility, Kaiju guts, M/M, Newt is obnoxious, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Punishment, Rimming, dom/sub elements, dub-con, just for the kink, mentions of weight gain, no social justice validity whatsoever, none of this is tasteful, slightly age play talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's pushed Hermann too far, this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newt Gets Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sets up the 2nd part, where there will be non-con. Fair warning! There is NO smut in this chapter, but the next one will be laden with stuff that may squick you if you don't like the idea of Hermann touching Newt when Newt can't get away. I'm warning you when I saw that I wrote this with no regard to real life consequences, no basis in realistic reactions, and absolutely no regard to real life social issues. This is purely a sexual fic where Hermann goes pretty dark, and Newt unrealistically reacts in a sexual way as well. Please do not think this is at all how I view dub-con and non-con IRL. Written just for the kink of it. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt acts like a jerk and Max's dog door is just a little too small. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up the 2nd part, where there will be non-con. Fair warning! There is NO smut in this chapter, but the next one will be laden with stuff that may squick you if you don't like the idea of Hermann touching Newt when Newt can't get away. I'm warning you when I saw that I wrote this with no regard to real life consequences, no basis in realistic reactions, and absolutely no regard to real life social issues. This is purely a sexual fic where Hermann goes pretty dark, and Newt unrealistically reacts in a sexual way as well. Please do not think this is at all how I view dub-con and non-con IRL. Written just for the kink of it. ;)

Splat!

Newt watches Hermann tense up at his chalkboard. He grins like a Cheshire cat when Hermann’s face curls into a grimace.

“Newton,” He grinds out. “What have I said to you about that?” 

Newt laughs and slices off another section of tissue from his most recent specimen. This one is especially big and meaty- a mostly undamaged Kaiju heart.

“Hey, it’s gotta go somewhere! And I’m elbow deep in prime Kaiju meat.”

“I’ve told you multiple times that you are not to throw that filth around so recklessly! I’m warning you for the last time, if you get ONE MORE speck of it on my side, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Newt continues about his business as he taunts Hermann. “Stare at me until your eyeballs melt out of your head? Poke me with that cane of yours? Boring! Been there, done that, dude. You’ll have to think of something else.”

Hermann grits his teeth. “You know damned well that we’re in a crunch, and I won’t have you ruin MY chances at finishing my work on time.”

But Newt has already turned his music up and is happily humming along, thrusting his hips as he pulls another piece of tissue taut for the slicing. Hermann watches him for a moment or two before rolling his eyes and getting back to his work at the board.

He’s interrupted by a loud squishing sound, followed by Newt’s voice cracking horribly as he hits a high note. The man is practically squawking now, tossing excess bloody membrane left and right. Hermann turns round as carefully as possible, keeping his grip on the ladder. Newt is bent over, wriggling his butt to the rhythm of the music as he fishes for his forceps under the examination desk.

Hermann realizes he’s staring and whirls back around.

“Caught you looking, Herm~”

Hermann flinches. “I-I beg your pardon?” he doesn’t dare turn to look at Newt now.

“Caught you watching my moves just now. Don’t even pretend, I know you like it.”

Newt thrusts his ass out obscenely and gives himself a smack on the butt cheek. He smears Kaiju blue on his pants but he doesn’t care. The more he smells like a Kaiju, the better. No one else in the Shatterdome particularly agrees but Newt doesn’t need anyone else’s approval.

Hermann blushes and stutters. “It’s d-difficult to ignore a specimen of that SIZE. And those atrocious and distasteful gestures you call ‘dance moves’ are nothing to be proud of-!”

He’s cut short when a piece of Kaiju artery lands with a loud splat on the line separating their sides of the lab. It slides to a stop about 2 inches over the line.

“NEWTON! YOU WILL REMOVE THAT FROM MY SIDE, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!” Hermann screams. He is not getting down from his ladder, no matter what.

“Aww, c’mon! It landed ON the line. It’s not my fault the blood’s so slippery.”

“You. Will. Remove. It. Now.”

“Why don’t you come down and _Make Me.”_ Newton taunts.

He’s slicing carefully through the membrane holding the rest of the artery to the outside of the Kaiju heart. Just a little more and then he’ll be able to see more of what he supposes must be the left ventricle of the beast’s organ…

Hermann is coming down from his ladder, and fast. Newt startles at the sound of Hermann’s shoes clicking against the floor. By the time he’s looked up, Hermann is halfway across the lab and striding quickly towards him.

Newt drops the scalpel and backs away. He’s never seen Hermann walk this fast, ever. Even with the cane he’s coming on fast. Not to mention he’s never seen Hermann’s face such a shade of red.

“Pick it up or I’m going to- to- I’m going to destroy your specimen!” Hermann shouts.

“Fine, fine.” Newt bends over to pick up the discarded piece of Kaiju artery.

Hermann slaps him in the side with his cane.

“And place it where it BELONGS this time, idiot!”

Newt picks up the artery and flings it upward with a quick flick of his wrist. Before Hermann can say anything, it travels upward in a steep arc and-

Squish!

\- It lands squarely on Hermann’s shoulder, splashing a little blue blood onto his face and ear.

“Whups.”

Newt takes off running as fast he can as Hermann roars with rage behind him. He smirks as he hears Hermann’s cane clicking faster and faster on the floor.

“Hey! Give it up, Hermann! You’ll never catch me!” Newt shrieks, bolting out the door and down the corridor to the PPDC living quarters.

“Just you wait until I get my hands on you, you- you BRUTE!” Hermann’s screams echo down the halls. Newt giggles gleefully and nearly runs into the wall, turning a corner down to the pilots’ sector.

Newt is huffing and puffing a bit- and yeah, okay, he hasn’t exactly kept in shape- But as soft as he may have gotten, he’s confident that the ball of rage limping around behind him on a cane isn’t going to catch up to him anytime soon.

He bangs on the first door, hoping Miss Mori is in her quarters.

“Hey, Mako! Mako, open up. I need you to harbor a fugitive if you’re not busy at the moment.” Newt laughs at his own lame joke. He knocks a little more frantically when he realizes he can hear Hermann’s voice (shouting threats) getting closer. He presses his ear against the door. “Mako? Hello?”

Nothing.

Okay, no problem, Newt thinks.

He runs down the hall, banging on the doors as he goes. If anyone’s home, they’ll open up for him. Hermann’s cane is clicking closer and closer. He can hear his pursuer rounding the corner to the corridor. And Newt is coming up to a dead end.

“Open up, open up, anyone home?!” Newt’s starting to get a little anxious. He knows Hermann won’t beat him to death, but he’s not expecting it’ll end well if the man actually DOES catch him.

“Aw, dammit! C’mon, what, is everyone-“ Oh. Newt remembers. It’s a Wednesday. They’re all out on field training exercises with the Marshal. No one is in to harbor him. Hermann’s footsteps are getting closer, and he knows that he will turn the corner any second, trapping Newt in the hall.

Newt frantically runs left and right, looking for something, anything-

AHA! The Hansen’s door is easily recognizable because it is the only one in the Shatterdome with a dog door, for Max. Newt grins. He’ll hide in the Hansen’s room and wait til Hermann cools off.

_I can’t wait to see the look on Hermann’s face when he turns the corner and no one’s here!_

Newt drops to his hands and knees and scrambles towards the opening. He lunges forward, thrusting his hands and arms through the door. Max is a big enough dog, he thinks. He can do this, easy. Newt reaches a little resistance at his shoulders, so he twists himself diagonally to squeeze his upper body through. Kicking his legs against the floor, he pushes his chest inside.

It’s a tighter fit than he thought it would be. The smooth unyielding sides of the door are digging into his ribcage. Newt breathes out a lungful of air and braces his hands against the inside of the metal door. Hermann’s footsteps are echoing down the hall- he’s sure that he’s turning the corner now.

“Ah, c’mon, c’mon!” Newt mutters to himself. He pushes against the frame of the dog door, hard. His chest pops through. One last push-

“Argh! Owww!"

Dammit. His belly won’t fit.

“NEWTON!!!” Hermann bellows. “Don’t you even TRY to hide from me-!”

Oh, shit.

Newt exhales and kicks his feet against the metal floor, twisting himself in hopes that he’ll pop through-

“Nngh, fuck!” He looks down at himself- Yup, he’s wedged in there pretty tight. A small roll of pudge is spilling over the rim of the door. Panicking, Newt switches to Plan B: back out while he can and run like a _maniac_ past Hermann. Hopefully the man will be so surprised he won’t have time to grab him.

He sucks it in as best he can and pushes back against the floor with both hands. He grunts in pain as the door frame digs into his middle.

Oh, shit. Oh, double SHIT. 

Hermann clicks to a halt right behind him.

“Hey, Hermann! So uh, this is kind of a funny story-“ He begins. “I felt so bad about sliming you earlier that I wanted to repent and hide out for a little bit. You know, reflect on the situation some and think about how to make it up to you. But ah, it turns out that Max’s door is a LOT smaller than I thought…”

When he hears nothing on the other side of the door, Newt nervously starts wiggling one of his legs.

“Hermann…? Hello?” Newt can feel Hermann’s presence behind him, knows he’s there glaring down at his backside and legs. And he’s trapped, with nowhere to go.

_Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There WILL be dark!Hermann behavior in the 2nd chapter. I'm going to go so far as to say it will involve some dub to non-con sexual actions. And I'm not going to be nice to Newt at all, nor will you like Hermann very much, either. Just wanted to give a heads up and fair warning.


	2. Newt is brought low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: dub-con, non-con, rimming, rough sex, unprotected sex, what some may construe as "fat shaming," some verbal abuse. And as stated before, absolutely no social responsibility. 
> 
> Hermann teaches Newt a lesson he won't soon forget...

Hermann can’t believe what he is seeing. Newt’s rear and legs sticking out of the base of the Hansen’s door.

“Oh, I’m here, Newton. But you knew that,” Hermann keeps his voice as level as possible. But he’s fighting the urge to scream some more…or perhaps laugh- the sight in front of him is one he’d cherish were he not so cross with Newton at the moment.

Newt’s voice is muffled. “Hey, okay. Alright, I thought you were gonna give me the silent treatment for a second there. So what do you say you put aside your pissy attitude for a second and…” He wriggles experimentally- nope, still can’t get out. Hermann’s mouth twitches as the exposed rump before him flexes a bit and then relaxes, as if slumping in defeat.

Newt’s voice gets meek.

“…well, could you maybe help me out a little?”

Hermann kneels next to Newt’s legs.

“What’s that, now? You want me to help you, Newton?”

“Yeah, I’m having a hard time…getting out. Or moving. Come on, Hermann, please? You can have your revenge on me later!” Newt is whining now, sounding a bit desperate. Much to Hermann’s surprise, the neediness in Newt’s voice sends sparks straight through his cock.

“Yes, Newton. I’ll _help you._ ” He practically spits.

All he can see, of course, is Newt’s bottom and legs, but he can see that Newt gives an excited twitch.

“Hermann, I swear, you can do whatever you want with me later. I’ll go without music for a week, clean your side of the lab, whatever!” Newt braces his knees against the floor and gives a little tug backwards, but Hermann can see clearly that he is not budging. Newt’s ass perks up for a moment as he strains, then slumps back down.

“Whatever is the matter, Dr. Geiszler?” Hermann is going to enjoy this immensely, he can already tell. He hears Newt give an exasperated sigh on the other side of the door.

“Oh, jeez. I’m gonna have to lay it out for you, aren’t I?”

“Yes, yes I’m afraid you will have to _explain to me._ ”

“Well for starters, uh, I think my shirt is caught on the door frame, could you look and see?”

Hermann rolls his eyes. Not that Newt can see him. There is no evidence of Newt’s clothing having been snagged or caught on the door frame in any way. The bolts holding the frame to the small opening are riveted tightly in place, with nary a gap.

“Yes, Newton. I believe the problem might not lie with your shirt or even your pants but what lies _beneath_ your clothes.” He gives one of Newt’s hips a slap.

“OW! H-hey! Don’t even start-!” Hermann watches with dark satisfaction as Newt’s legs twitch and writhe, rounded bottom quivering and flexing against his prison, to no avail. He dodges a clumsily planted kick. Newt doesn’t have much leverage in this position, and Hermann is starting to savor this.

“Do shush, Newton. This won’t take long.” Hermann’s voice lowers to a menacing purr, pale hands wrapping underneath Newt to unfasten the button and fly of his dark pants. He lets his hand linger on the roll of doughy paunch that hangs over the waistband, giving it a little pinch. “This might be part of the problem, don’t you suppose?”

Newt feels Hermann’s hands at his fly and begins struggling, letting out a muffled yelp in protest. When the pants and underwear come down, with some difficulty, over Newton’s bottom, his panic punctuated with the thrashing of his legs. Hermann avoids being smacked in the face with a flailing booted foot, and in response raps his cane hard against the plump rear on display.

“AGH! Oww, Hermann, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Newt cries out.

“If you don’t like it, Newton, why don’t you _make me_ stop?” To emphasize his point, Hermann plants a swift smack on the warmed flesh. Newt’s ass cheeks quiver helplessly under his hand, and Newt whimpers. Hermann leans close to the reddened backside and caresses the soft globes. “It is _infuriating_ , isn’t it, Newton? To ask that someone respect your wishes, only to be ignored?”

Newt is struggling and tugging at the sides of the door frame, desperate now to free himself. He can feel the edges of the door digging mercilessly into his stomach. He curses his penchant for fattening foods. And Hermann for being a creepy jerk. Mostly Hermann, actually.

“You will answer me!” Hermann stands and whips his cane around to deliver three more strikes.

“Agh! AGHH! Ow, oh god! Yeah, it is!! Ah, please stop!” Newt is babbling, and Hermann guesses he’s nearly reduced to tears from the sound of it.

“Do you promise to respect me when I ask you to do something?” Hermann is keeping his voice composed, though he’s quite tense from arousal. His cock strains against his pants at the sight. Newton’s bare bottom reddened and quivering, pants and underwear pulled down around his knees, legs twitching helplessly.

“Yes, I promise! I promise!”

Hermann places a hand upon the reddened cheeks. He traces small circles lightly over the heated flesh. He can feel Newt tensing beneath his touch; hear sniffles behind the door. He leans forward, hot breath caressing Newt’s exposed skin.

“And how can I trust you? _Dear boy_ , don’t you understand that you drive me nearly to madness with your behavior?”

Newt shivers.

“Ah, y-yes…” He doesn’t dare anger Hermann any further. Not in his current predicament. “Herm, y-you’re kinda scaring me a little.”

“Oh?” Hermann closes his eyes and swipes his tongue across one of the round cheeks. Newt flinches, legs jerking and straining. “You like that, do you?”

“N-no! What the hell has gotten into y-AH!“ Newt is pushing against the door with all his might, exhausting himself further than he already is. He’s really in it now. He can’t possibly pull himself through further, and he fears backing out into the hall with Hermann. Not that he has much of a choice. And there is a warm, wet tongue slipping between his cheeks, laving closer to his sensitive opening.

Newt nearly knocks his own glasses off when he throws a hand up to cover his mouth. He can’t let Hermann hear the noises he WANTS to make right now. It’s too humiliating. He won’t give in- the sensation of his cheeks being spread wide by bony fingers pulls a gasp from his mouth. Nothing but cold air… and then the tongue darts against his hole.

“Oh, FUCK!” Newt bites his knuckle. He’s resting on his elbows now, breathing hard as his weight sags against the frame squeezing his middle. Hermann stiffens his tongue and it PUSHES into his hole. Newt whimpers as it pushes past the tight muscle- he never gave him permission to do this, the bastard. He’s incredulous. It can’t be the Hermann he knows doing this. Can’t. Can’t, can’t can’t. His face burns as he feels Hermann moan and hum against his opening, tongue assaulting him, _tasting_ him.

Newt wriggles his hips as best he can within his confines, and finds it utterly hopeless. He can squirm all he wants, but no matter what he does, there it is, finding him, probing him. Hermann begins fucking him with his tongue, getting deeper each time.

“If you want me to stop, _Newt_ , just pull yourself in.” Hermann sneers. When the delicious bottom in front of him quivers and flexes, he chuckles to himself. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. It would appear you can’t escape your situation.”

Newt wails in frustration, kicking his legs against the floor. Hermann sits on the backs of his knees, pinning them underneath. His eyes, half-lidded with lust, drink in the sight before him. Newt’s hole spasms, glistening with saliva. He continues talking in a low steady voice. “Are you stuck, little Newt? Maybe now you’re wishing you’d listened when I said you really, really didn’t need to eat that sixth donut.”

Sobbing into his forearms, Newt really, really wishes he could kick that jerk right in the face. But skinny as Hermann might be, he’s enough of a weight on his legs to keep him still. He flinches, muscles along his back and sides convulsing as long fingers begin pinching and stroking his lower belly, still stuck on the outside of the door.

Hermann clucks his tongue. “Oh, my. I’m afraid when we finally get you out of there, you’ll be rather sore in the stomach. You don’t deserve it, but I promise to take good care of you, poor thing.” He gently lifts the tail of Newton’s white button up shirt away so he can look at the tattooed flesh, pinched against the door.

Hermann runs a finger along the base of Newt’s spine and feels him shiver beneath his touch. “You’re being awfully quiet, Newton. It’s not like you.”

“B-bastard…” comes Newt’s muffled voice, wracked with sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, how many times do I have to s-say it? P-please-“

“Please what?”

Newt chokes. “P-please get me out of here!”

Hermann clears his throat and does his best to sound like he is giving a report. “Very well. Thus far nothing has worked, and I have no access to tools with which to cut you free…”

Newt cringes as he imagines everyone returning from training and finding him like this. Even if he’s lucky enough to avoid being beaten senseless from Chuck Hansen, he’ll be forever humiliated.

In fact he’s brought so goddamned _low_ at being in this situation, and at the hands of Hermann Gottlieb, that he’s ready to resign himself to being found like this- Get scolded by the Marshal, possibly be the subject of jokes for the rest of his career… Tendo no doubt will snap a few photos before they cut him out—

He hears the sound of Hermann’s belt buckle being undone. Then his fly zipper.

“H-hermann? Wh-what are –AUGH!!!” He screams as something hot and thick pushes into him. He’s caught so off guard that it pops in and he’s stretched wider than before. Newt slaps his hands against the door and braces himself against the stretching pain. “O-oh, Fuck! Aghh, ffff--- what the fuck!

Hermann pauses. “Eloquent as always, Newton. And yes, to answer your question, it is my _fucking cock.”_ He emphasizes his words with a thrust, pushing the head of his engorged dick further into Newt’s tight body. Hermann pulls Newt’s asscheeks apart roughly, cruelly, bony fingers digging into the softness and squeezing. 

“Agh… ahh…aghhohhh GOD!” Newt cries out as Hermann sinks in all the way. He feels his own neglected cock twitch and leak precum, cold in the hallway air. “N-no, s’not fair, s’not fair…arghh…” He’s babbling now, ass spreading out and pressed against the door with Hermann’s thrusts. “…aahhh, no, why do you have to be _so much_ bigger than me?”

Hermann stops pushing and slaps Newt’s ass. “Pardon? Don’t sound so surprised, Dr. Geiszler.” He’s purring, on purpose. Something twists in him and he realizes he wants this. He wants to fuck Newton Geiszler, Smart Ass extraordinaire, into sobbing, whimpering, _leaking_ submission. “And we’re not even finished here. Not YET.” He thrusts against Newt’s soft bottom, pushing against his prostate.

Newt lets out a cry and Hermann needs nothing more. He begins fucking Newt like a madman, thrusting savagely into his vulnerable ass. With every thrust Hermann grits his teeth and remembers Kaiju guts on his side of the room, the mocking, the music, the obnoxious jokes…

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-!” Newt babbles as he’s fucked senseless. He begins pushing back against Hermann’s dick, hungry for more. It aches and burns and feels so damn good. He’s being defiled and he’s helpless and humbled and shy of being touched by a living breathing Kaiju, he’s secretly never wanted something more in his life. Hermann is thick and long and heavy. With every thrust, the air in Newt’s lungs is pushed out and his eyes leak tears onto his glasses. “Oh that’s it, oh god, that’s it, just give it to me, fuck Hermann!”

Hermann feels his balls tighten and he pulls back for one last good thrust-

Newt sobs and pushes himself back to meet him- He cums in small spurts, wilted slightly from the pain…

Newt’s ass lands heavily against Hermann’s hips as he drives himself home. They fall backwards and Hermann sees white hot stars in front of his eyes as he groans and cums inside Newt’s spasming passage.

Breathing hard, Newt realizes he is only shoulders deep in the door frame. He picks up his glasses and groans, angling himself so his arms fit back through.

“Get off of me, you idiot.” Hermann growls.

Newt turns around to see that he’s more or less sitting on Hermann, who in turn is leaning against his legs.

“Oh!” Newt leans forward and Hermann slips out of his body, stiffly rolling to the side and detangling their limbs. Newt looks at him and can’t help but grin lopsidedly. What they did was twisted and fucked up and… hot. “T-thanks, man.

Hermann won’t look at him. Instead he straightens up, grabbing his cane and getting wearily to his feet. “Yes, well.” He sniffs as he tucks himself back into his pants- where the hell did that size come from, Newt wonders- zipping up his fly. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ve got some salve that should help with your bruising.”

Newt pulls his own underwear and pants up, gingerly buttoning up and wincing as the fabric brushes against his sore belly. He wipes his damp face with his sleeve, inspecting the damage to his middle. He’ll be bruised and a bit chafed, but nothing permanent.

To Newt’s surprise, Hermann puts an arm around him.

“Dear thing, let’s go back to the lab. I think you’ve learnt your lesson for the moment, haven’t you?” 

Newt blushes, feeling the burning in and across his backside. He has, and he won’t soon forget it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There WILL be dark!Hermann behavior in the next chapter. I'm going to go so far as to say it will involve some dub to non-con sexual actions. And I'm not going to be nice to Newt at all, nor will you like Hermann very much, either. Just wanted to give a heads up and fair warning.


End file.
